


(ง •̀_•́)ง

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Billy Hargrove, Based on a Tumblr Post, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fights, Fist Fights, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, POV Steve Harrington, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slow Romance, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Billy wants to fight. Not like /fight/ fight. Even so, Steve doesn't really wanna put up with his shit.Oneshot/drabble





	(ง •̀_•́)ง

Steve Harrington was just trying to hang out. That's all, he swore it. But Billy wasn't exactly making it easy.

Billy Hargrove was trying to be a better person though, so don't get the wrong idea. He wasn't that racist anymore towards his stepsister's boyfriend Lucas--and what's more, he was really trying to get on better with her and her friends. Yeah, he was still rough around the edges, still smoked and was a huge flirt and a bit of an asshole to Steve himself when he felt like it. But the point was they were making progress. 

Right now the two of them were talking. Billy was walking backwards so he was looking at Steve ~~~~~~checking him out~~. 

"You should come work out with me sometime, Harrington."

Steve made a face. "I'm already fit, man, and I feel like I got stuff to do, you know?"

"C'mon!" It seemed Billy was in one of those moods where he wasn't gonna take no for an answer. "I can teach you how to fight like a real man, not a pussy."

"Uh, no thanks." 

"(ง •̀_•́)ง" said Billy. 

Steve rolled his eyes. He didn't want to fight with him, even if it was play fighting. "Dude. Stop."

"(ง •̀_•́)ง" Billy wasn't going to stop. 

"I'm serious!"

"(ง •̀_•́)ง" 

Finally, Steve sighed. He relented. He'd let him show him some moves. 

"(ง •̀_•́)ง" said Steve. 

"(ง'̀U'́)ง" 

No shit, of course he was happy about that. But then again...it was nice to see Billy happy too, Steve thought. 


End file.
